Abby's Big House of OneShots
by abrocks1234
Summary: Welcome to Abby's Big House of One-Shots. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and have a very nice day. Yup.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Abby's Big House of One-Shots.**

**I hope you enjoy your stay. There is a restaurant and gift shop on the first level, and Room Service is provided by Maybeck. Because I like to torture him.**

**Maybeck: GET THESE HAND CUFFS OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anywho, this first one is not really my writing style, so it may not be as good. I just wanted to try this out.**

* * *

**Fireworks**

******Charlene POV**

****"Mom, I'm going to check out the fountain!" I said, running off.

There was couch-like things around the fountain. I sat on one and looked at the colors of the lights in the fountain. The sky was getting darker, but it wasn't time for the fireworks yet. The quiet music played in the backround.

"Happy 4th of July," a voice said behind me. I jumped and looked behind me.

"Maybeck?!"

He grinned back at me. "Fancy seeing you here." He sat down next to me.

I kicked my shoes off, and Maybeck did the same. I ran my feet along the grass.

"How has your day been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

I sighed as the music changed to a slower version of Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat. I swayed my head, tapping my foot gently.

"How's the Crazy Glaze?" I asked.

"It's...good."

"Good."

This is too awkward. I felt Maybeck's hand brush against mine, stroking my fingers gently. My eyelids got heavy, and I laid my head on Maybeck's shoulder. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The sky was completely black now. The fireworks were going to start soon.

I hummed to the music as Maybeck ran his hand through my hair. This felt weird, like brotherly, but different.

There was a loud boom, and I looked up. Red sparked rained down, and another firework exploded.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Maybeck nodded, but his eyes were on me. I turned and looked at him, and our eyes met.

I knew from that moment on, our friendship is going to be confusing.

BOOM! Another firework.

**Well, it wasn't as good as my other ones, but I'll deal. PM me or comment for any suggestions on what One-Shot I should do next.**

**I hope you enjoy your stay at Abby's Big House of One-Shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom-keepers-rule suggested a Finn and Willa friendship one shot.**

**So guess what I'm going to write next?**

**If you guessed Finn and Willa, you guessed WRONG!**

**But that's a lie.**

**I am going to write that.**

**So...yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Willa, the Scaredy Cat**

**Finn POV**

"Finn! Finnnnn! FINN!" she called in distress.

"Willa! Willa where are you?!" I screamed.

"Finn! HELPPPPPP!" you could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm coming!" I screamed.

Willa and I were on duty tonight, and things were pretty calm. Until she disappeared.

"FINN!" she screamed again.

I was just running in circles. Willa's scream pierced through the air. What were they DOING to her?

"MALEFICENT! SHOW YOUR COWARDLY, UGLY FACE!" I yelled, sounding just as confident as Maybeck.

An evil laugh echoed through the park and, in a puff of black smoke, Maleficent appeared, her hand around Willa's neck. She lifted her up, and Willa dangled, her face red. She gasped in pain.

"Let her GO!" I screamed, kicking Maleficent in the gut. Maleficent gasped and doubled over, letting go of Willa. Willa drew in large breaths. I grabbed her hand and started running.

I black bird flew past us and landed in front of us. It grew back into Maleficent, and she stopped us in tracks. She grabbed my arm and hissed "You're coming with me, Finn Whitman!"

Willa was shaking, eyes wide with fear. Maleficent yanked me away from her, and she fell to the ground.

"Willa, run!" I yelled.

She looked at me, then Maleficent, then me again. "No."

"Oh look! It speaks!" Maleficent cackled.

"No," she whispered again softly. "I'm not leaving."

I raised an eyebrow. Willa stood up, her eyes sparkling. "I'm not leaving! Stop it with the hero act, I'm sick of it! I'm not going to run away any more! I'm not scared of Maleficent! Maleficent is just a big, old, ugly HAG! AND I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE! **I'M NOT GOING TO BE WILLA, THE SCAREDY CAT! ****_I'M GOING TO BE WILLA, THE GIRL THAT'S GOING TO PUMBLE YOU! _****_AND NO ONE IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" _**With that, she sent a roundhouse kick towards Maleficent's face.

I crumpled to the ground, and Willa helped me up. She grabbed my arms and sprinted. I tripped, trying to keep up with her.

As we skidded to a stop, her grin never faltered. "I stood up to Maleficent."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you, Wills." I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged me back. I pulled out the fob, and, still hugging Willa, pressed the button.

* * *

**Yeah, it was mostly about Willa. But I still think it was cute.**

**Any more suggestions, folks?**

**Any one?**

**Anyone at all?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I don't take your requests in order, some stories take more time than others.**

**As suggested by **Guest, **I shall now post a Charbeck/Maylene oneshot. **

Guest**: I shall post the Wilby when I finish it.**

**And now, I present to you!**

**It kinda starts as everyone, then it goes to Charbeck/Maylene.**

(Drumroll please)

* * *

**The ****Sleepover**

Philby was snuggled next to Willa on the chair. Finn and Amanda were on one side of the couch, and Jess was on the other, try to stay as far away from them as possible. Charlene was sprawled out on the floor, and Maybeck was sitting on top of the table, swinging his legs.

"Seven Minuets in Heaven?" Jess suggested before grinning evilly at Finn and Amanda.

"NO!" Willa, Philby, Finn, and Amanda all said at the same time. Charlene chuckled, shaking her head. Maybeck just smirked.

"Uno? Or some other card game?" Philby said.

"BORING!" Maybeck booed, and Charlene glared at him.

"Truth or dare!" Amanda cheered.

"I'm game," Maybeck said, nodding.

"Sounds good," Willa said.

"Truth or Dare is is! Who shall I pick first..." Amanda tapped her chin, looking around at the room of Keepers. "Willa!" Amanda turned to the couple on the chair. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Willa said.

"How long have you had a crush on Philby?"

Willa blushed and ducked her head. "I don't know."

"You have to know!"

Willa looked away fro Philby and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jess asked, trying to bother her.

Willa's face burned red. "Since I..." she mumbled again.

"We have to be able to hear ya!" Maybeck said.

"SINCE I FIRST LAID EYES ON HIM! HAPPY?!" Willa screamed, annoyed. Once she realize what she did, she quickly looked away. Everyone burst out laughing. Philby chuckled and wrapped his arm around Willa's shoulder, even though his cheeks were a bright red.

"Uh...Charlie! Truth or Dare?" Willa asked Charlene.

"Uh...Truth?" she said, rolling onto her stomach and put her chin in her hands, her shoulders propped up.

"Okay...hmmm...I know! Do you have a crush on Maybeck?" Willa asked.

"WHA-?!" Maybeck, leaned back and fell of the table. The room was in hysterics. His cheeks red, Maybeck sat back down.

"Don't be crazy. Why would I have a crush on THAT dork?" Charlene said, and Maybeck glared at her.

"Technically, you didn't answer the question," Philby pointed out, and the Keepers nodded.

Charlene looked up at Maybeck, on the table, legs crossed, on eye brow raised, his usual smirk. "Ew. No!"

"You have to tell the truth!" Willa said.

"I am!"

"Fine."

"Uh...Maybeck! Truth or Dare?" Charlene said.

"Dare!" Duh.

"Uh... I dare you to... PUT ON ONE OF MY DRESSES! come with me, I know just the one!" Charlene grabbed Maybeck's hand and pulled him upstairs to her room. Later, they came back down, Charlene smiling like crazy. Maybeck, hiding his face in his hands, was wearing a large pink dress with white ruffles and a black jewel on the belt. There was lace on the collar and at the bottom of the skirt. It looked very awkward with Maybeck's torn up sneakers.

The room burst out laughing.

"I hate you, Charlie," Maybeck mumbled.

"I love you too!" Charlene cheered, which sent the room in hysterics again.

Maybeck plopped back on the table. "When can I change?"

"When we are done playing!" Charlene said, laying back down on the ground.

"Okay...PHILBS! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh..."

"DARE!"

"Well, in that case, Truth."

"Nope. You picked Dare. I dare you to speak in spanish for the whole rest of the sleepover!"

"UGH! Bueno. Eres muy molesto!"

"I have no idea what that means!" Maybeck laughed.

"It means you're annoying," Willa translated, and Maybeck's smile faded.

"Speak for yourself, spanish boy."

"Finn! Verdad o atrevimiento?"

"Uh...truth?"

"Cuéntanos. ¿Están usted y citas Amanda?"

"Uh...Willa? Translation?"

"He said 'Tell us. Are you and Amanda dating?" Willa said, grinning. Amanda and Finn dating has been a secret from the Keepers. Even though it's COMPLETELY obvious.

"Uh..." Finn glanced at Amanda, and she blushed. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

The room cheered. Maybeck slapped Finn on the back, and Jess pulled Amanda's leg(literally).

"Felicidades," Philby said.

"That means 'congrats'," Willa translated.

* * *

The screen of the T.V. flashed, followed by a scream. Willa whimpered and buried her face into Philby's arm. Amanda, Finn, and Jess already fell asleep.

"This movie isn't even that scary," Maybeck mumbled, now laying down on the table.

"I know! Terrible special effects," Charlene agreed.

"I-I-I think it's s-scary," Willa mumbled from the chair, and Philby rubbed her shoulder.

"Nah, not really. You're just a scaredy-cat," Maybeck said.

Charlene turned around and glared at him. "Shut up, Maybeck!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's fine, Willa. It's not real," Charlene said. No answer came from the chair. Charlene stood up and walked over there, finding Willa asleep, her head on Philby's shoulder. Philby was asleep too. Charlene smiled.

"They're asleep," she whispered.

Maybeck laughed. "Figures."

Another scream came from the T.V., and Charlene turned back to the T.V. Maybeck hopped off the table and sat on the ground next to her. "I'm so confused."

Charlene looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Maybeck nodded at the black and white screen. "The movie. It makes absolutely no sense!"

Charlene laughed. "To you it doesn't, idiot."

"Shut up."

Charlene laughed and hit him in the chest. "You shut up. OOOHHHH! Don't go in there!" she started talking to the movie again.

Maybeck leaned forward. "Ohhhh!"

The girl in the movie opened the closet door and screamed. There was another shot of her head rolling away.

"EW! I told her not to go in there!" Charlene said, eyes wide. Maybeck looked at her. Her eyes were so big, you could see the reflection on the movie in them. she glanced at him and blushed, realizing he was looking right into her eyes. Maybeck quickly looked away.

A bloody man walked out of the closet, but the two friends didn't react.

"That looks so fake," Maybeck mumbled.

"I know!" Charlene nodded. Maybeck laid down, hands behind his head. Charlene laid next to him and closed her eyes, her breath evening.

Maybeck felt something against his shoulder, and he turned his head. Charlene was asleep. Grinning he closed his eyes, not moving her.

* * *

"Dude. Should we wake them up?" Jess asked. 5 of the 7 Keepers were standing, laughing.

"Nah, I think they're good," Philby said, trying to catch his breath.

The Keepers were looking at probably the weirdest thing they would ever see. Maybeck and Charlene were asleep, Charlene's head on Maybeck's chest, his arm around her shoulder.

Everyone just shook their heads, chuckling. They walked away into the kitchen, leaving the sleeping couple to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**As suggested by **Amanda Katniss Granger **, I am now writing a Famanda.**

**Also, P.S., if you guys haven't noticed, Maylene/Charbeck is my favorite couple so I may be doing a lot of them.**

**Just saying.**

**Okay.**

**Getting into Famanda mode now.**

* * *

**Amanda POV**

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, looking up at the sky. The Disney fireworks just ended, and the park was emptying like a drain. People poured out of the gates and into the buses. I stood up from the bench and glanced back at Finn. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

Finn blushed. "No problem, Amanda."

We tried walking though the crowds of people to return home. Finn's fingers brushed against mine, then swung back to his side. And then again, he brushed against me. The third time he did it, his fingers intertwined with mine, and then he pressed his palm against mine. He was holding my HAND!

I blushed and looked away from him. His happy expression fell, and he let go. Oh great. Now I feel bad. I quickly grabbed his hand again, and a smile grew across his face.

YES!

We slipped through the gates and finally got to our bikes. I clipped on my helmet and swung my leg over. I kicked the kick stand up and pushed against the pedals. I flipped my hair out of my face.

Finn pedaled next to me, and we biked home in silence. I snorted, and Finn smiled. Then he chuckled. Then I giggled. After a few seconds, we burst out laughing. I pressed the brake, I can't bike anymore. I clutched my stomach as my face grew red.

After laughing for a few solid minuets, we just stood there, catching our breath. Finn smiled at me, and I got back on my bike. We started riding again.

My brakes squeaked as we stopped in front of Nash's. I got off and Finn walked me to the door. I shuffled my feet awkwardly as we just stood there. Finn's face glowed in the porch light.

I ducked my head so my helmet's shadow would hide my face. "Thank you again, Finn. It was really sweet for you to invite me."

"N-n-no problem," he muttered. Did he just stutter? I smiled at the thought. I looked up, and saw Finn's bright red cheeks as our eyes met. He took a step closer, his helmet's shadow hiding his eyes. But I could tell that he was dead serious. I looked up as he cupped my chin in his hand. He stroked my cheek gently, and my face grew hot. Oh god.

He tilted my face towards his, a slight smiled tugging at the ends of his mouth. I closed my eyes and slightly tilted my head as he pulled my face closer to his. I exhaled as our lips were about to meet. This is it! This is IT!

THUNK! My eyes flew open again. Our lips were inches apart, but I couldn't move any farther. I moved my eyes up and saw our helmet's against each other. Finn chuckled and pulled back, rubbing his helmet. I blushed and clipped my helmet.

Way to ruin the moment.

"Good night, Finn," I said as he stepped down from the porch. He turned around, his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"Good night, Amanda."

* * *

**Eh, I thought it was cute.**

**I liked how they bumped helmets, which stopped them from kissing.**

**Okay, some stories take longer than others, so I'm not writing all of your suggestions in order.**

**Thought I would just remind you.**

**Am I missing anything?**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW! please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this one-shot is a little different then my other ones. No body asked for it, the idea just popped into my head while drinking a milkshake. I get all my best ideas while drinking a milkshake.**

**In this one-shot, the Keepers are all adults now.**

**Yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Philby POV**

"Sweetie, have you seen this?" my wife, Willa asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up from my computer as Willa walked into my office. She handed me a flyer.

"'Charlene Maybeck, Olympic Gold Medalist, signing autographs at the Frozen Marble this Saturday'?!" I read outloud excitedly. I know that last name!

"Charlene Maybeck. Philby, you don't think...?" Willa trailed off, and I stood up, grinning.

"They got MARRIED!" I cheered.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Wills asked. I shrugged.

"Why don't we ask her?" I said, motioning to the flyer on my desk before flipping out my phone.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"UGH! Get a ROOM!" Jess groaned, covering her eyes. Amanda, my beautiful, perfect wife, kissed me on the lips again, putting more passion into it. I moaned happily and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"GAH!" Jess shoved her face into a pillow. We giggled and parted, my phone in my back pocket vibrating.

"Who's it from, Hun?" Amanda asked.

"Phil. He says...Charlene Maybeck is signing autographs at the Frozen Marble tomorrow!" I read from my phone.

"Charlene Maybeck? But...Maybeck's name is Terrance..."Jess said.

"UGH! STUPID! Charlie and Maybeck must have gotten MARRIED!" Amanda whacked her sister on the back of the head playfully.

"But why would she be signing autographs?" I asked.

"Have you WATCHED the Olympics?!" Jess said.

"Char's a gold medalist!" Amanda laughed.

I texted Philby back, reading out loud. "I guess the Kingdom Keepers are getting back together. See you on Saturday."

* * *

**The next day...**

**Amanda POV**

Finn and I walked into the Frozen Marble, arms linked. Jess moped behind us.

"Guys!" Willa called out, waving to us. We ran over and exchanged hugs.

As Willa hugged me, she whispered, "There's Charlie." I looked up and saw a huge desk with a long line in front of it. A blond woman pushed her hair out of her eyes and scribbled her name on yet another fan's paper.

"Oh, Mrs. Charlene Maybeck!" I called, waving at her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back!" she stood up, waving to her adoring fans before running at us. She launched herself towards Willa and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you sweetie...can't...BREATH!" Willa laughed. Charlene let go and hugged the rest of us.

"I cannot BELIEVE THIS!" she squealed, sounding exactly the same as she did when she was a child.

"So tell us. What is up with Mrs. Charlene _Maybeck_?" my husband asked, raising his eyebrows. Charlene looked at the floor, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"You never told us you guys got MARRIED!" Willa said. Charlene put her face in her hands, laughing.

"Its actually not official. The wedding hasn't _happened _yet," she said, twisting the ring on her finger.

"So, where is your fiancée?" Finn asked. Charlene's face fell. A tear ran down her cheek and fell to the floor.

"Oh no. Sweetie, what happened?" Willa asked, touching her shoulder.

"M-M-Maybeck...is in the army. I haven't heard from him in a long time. That's why we aren't married yet," she whispered.

"Oh, _Charlie_!" Willa said, pulling a now sobbing Charlene into a hug. Jess and I walked over and hugged her too. Philby and Finn just patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"I don't think h-he even knows about the gold medal from the Olympics," she said, running a finger down her medal that she was wearing for the signing.

"Who says I don't know?" a voice asked from behind us. We all turned around. An African American man in an army suit stood there, his hat's shadow hiding his face. He took it off and saluted at us.

"I thought I could visit my favorite Olympic contestant," Maybeck said.

"MAYBECK!" Charlene screamed, running to him. He held his arms out and lifted her off the ground, pressing his lips against her's. I turned and kissed Finn on the cheek, and so did Willa. No, not with my husband! With Philby!

"I can't believe you guys are all here," Maybeck said when the happy couple finally pulled away. I noticed a large red scar going down the side of his face.

"What's that?" I asked, touching the scar gently. Maybeck's hand flew up to his face.

"Oh, that? that's just...nothing. Army...stuff." I figured that was the only answer I was going to get.

"So, the Keepers are back, eh?" somebody asked. We looked at...no other than Wayne Kresky. Who amazingly didn't age at all.

Maybeck grinned his same old grin. "Hey old man!"

Wayne laughed. "I figured I would find all of you here."

"Were you looking for us?" Philby asked.

Wayne's smile grew. "I'm afraid I have another mission for you. Do you think you're still up for it?"

"Are you kidding! I haven't done this in forever! Count me IN!" Maybeck said, and I nodded in agreement. Soon, all the Keepers were nodding.

Everything's back to normal.

* * *

**Yep. I thought it was good. You may not, though.**

**Yeah.**

**Wayne grew older, although not in his appearances. Weird, right?**

**So, did you like? No like?**

**Review your thoughts on this one (cause I really want to know) and some more suggestions.**

**Peace, love, applesauce.**

**No, that is not my signature that I'm gunna slap on everything I write.**

**I just really like applesauce.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, heres an example of what I think all the Keeper's first kiss would be like. and maybe I'll do Malebog. Maleficent and Chernabog. Dunno. Possibly.**

**NONE OF THE KISSES SHALL BE IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES! KAY? KAY! THE FIRT KISSES IN MY OTHER STORIES SHALL BE DIFFERENT!**

**So, first of**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAMANDA!**

* * *

**Famanda-**

There she was. The perfect girl that always made Finn's heart leap. When ever some body said her name, his head would spin. Every time she touched him, he felt like he was floating above the clouds.

Yep. There was no dening it. Finn was hoplessly in love with Amanda Lockheart (**did I spell that right?)**

Oh god. She was walking up to him. His palms got sweaty.

"Hey Finn," her voice rang like bells, echoing in Finn's head.

"Hey Amanda," he said, trying to sound like he wasn't dying inside.

"Walk me home?" she asked, her voice like an angel. His insides melted.

"S-sure." The two walked from the school. Finn shoved his sweaty hands into his pockets.

"How were classes?" Amanda asked. _Small talk. _Finn thought.

"Good," Finn's voice cracked. He swallowed. "Good. You?"

Amanda nodded. "Good."

They started walking in silence again, only the sound of their sneakers against the pavement in their ears.

"Are we crossing over tonight?" Amanda asked.

"I think just Philby and Charlene are on duty tonight," Finn said, shrugging. He wasn't sure.

"Oh."

Silence. Again. The wind blew back Amanda's hair. She lifted her chin, smiling to herself. She loved the feeling of the wind.

Finn's heart thumped against his chest, threatening to burst out. She was beautiful.

Finn walked Amanda all the way up to the door. He scratched the back of his head and they both stood there.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then," Amanda said. Was that _dissapointment _in her voice?

"Yeah. I guess," Finn said. A few more seconds of silence. Amanda didn't open the door.

Finn looked up from the ground, meeting Amanda's eyes.

_Wow. His green eyes are beautiful. _Amanda thought to herself, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Finn leaned in. _Oh god! Is he trying to kiss me? I'm not ready! _Amanda worried.

Finn's lips brushed against her cheek. Her _cheek_? _Why only on the cheek? _Amanda thought. She was surprised to see herself dissapointed.

She giggled a little.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Wimp," she laughed, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. She smacked her lips against his, like a force pushing against each other. Finn stood there, surprised for a second. then he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amanda's hands moved up from his collar to around his neck, pulling her closer to him. This felt _right_.

They heard laughing from behind him. "I told you so!" Jess laughed from the open door of the Nash House.

* * *

**Wilby**

"And then you double that, then make it a negitive. Right?" Willa asked, looking up for Philby's approval. The two sat on the curb, doing their homework.

"Correct. Good job, Wills," Philby said, his pencil flying across his notebook. He bit his lip in concentration.

_He's so cute when he does homework _Willa giggled.

Philby looked up. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Willa said, feeling unbeliveably cheery. This was perfect. It was a nice day out, and she was with her crush. He shrugged and looked back down at his paper. Willa's heart dropped. He barely NOTICED HER!

She frowned and started doing her homework in silence. Philby looked up. "Are you okay, Willa?"

"I'm fine. Just fine," she mumbled.

"It doesn't sound like you're okay," Philby placed his notebook in the grass next to him.

_Of course! He realizes me when I'm unhappy! _Willa thought angrily. She pushed the pencil harder against the paper, and the tip broke.

"Just GREAT!" she said, throwing the pencil on the ground. "Stupid pencil."

"Here, use mine," Philby said, holding his pencil out to her. She reached out and took it. Their fingers brushed and a shock went up through Willa's arm, hitting her right in the heart.

Little did she know Philby felt the exact same thing.

She smiled a little. "Thanks." Oh, she can't stay mad at him for long! She laughed and tossed her hair back.

Philby smiled. "You seem happier now. It's just a pencil."

Willa's fingers tightened around the pencil. "Yeah. Sorry, about being...unhappy."

"Hey, it's fine! Not every day's a good day!"

Willa laughed, and they sat in silence, twisting the grass. A bunny hopped, just inches away from them, into the bushes.

Philby's hand brushed against Willa's, and she looked up. Their eyes locked, and they leaned in, just a little bit. Philby closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers, as if asking for permission. Willa took his hand in hers and kissed him back, sparks flying through their lips.

Willa gasped as the broke apart, grinning.

Philby ran his fingers through her hair. "That was...fantasmic. Heh. Get it?"

* * *

**Maylene/Charbeck**

"NO!" Charlene Turner said, putting her hands over her eyes. The Keepers were DHIs, in the park. Playing Truth or Dare.

"You have to. You picked dare," Terry Maybeck said, his usual smirk plastered on his face like a peice of art. Permanent. He titled his hat up and laughed at Charlene's face.

"I hate you, Donnie," Charlene said, and Maybeck chuckled.

"Just do it."

Charlene sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine. Maybeck is a sexy beast, and I'm totally and completely in love with him!" she said through gritted teeth, like it was painful for her to say.

"Like you mean it!" Maybeck yelled.

Charlene batted her eyes and panted, making her face red for effect. "Omigsosh, you mean _Maybeck_? He is SUCH a sexy BEAST! I am sooo in love with him!" she gasped, speaking quickly. She was an amazing actress.

Maybeck rolled on his back, laughing. the other Keepers giggled, shaking their heads.

"No...you _didn't_!" Charlene gasped. She must have realized something the other Keepers haven't.

"But I have, sweetheart," he chuckled, flipping off his hat and pulling out... a min camera! He filmed her saying that!

"I WILL KILL YOU, TERRANCE MAYBECK!" she screamed, lunging for him. He gasped and tried to run, but Charlene was faster. In seconds flat, she was on his lap, pushing on his chest and reaching for the camera. It was...well...awkward for everyone.

"UHUHUHHHH!" Maybeck taunted, leaning back and holding the camera out of her reach, his arm being wayyyy longer than hers. She pushed him on his chest and reached farther. He leaned back too far and fell onto his back, Charlene toppling on top of him.

His lips brushed against her cheek as she landed, and her face grew hot. _Oh god._

The Keepers laughed harder. "Get OFF!" Maybeck shouted, pushing her by her shoulders. She rolled over next to him and sat up.

"UGH!" she gasped, rubbing her cheek. Maybeck spit in the grass, and Charlene winced.

"That was very interesting!" Philby laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Maybeck watched the video on Youtube. Charlene's face was red as she panted "I am sooooo in love with him!" Maybeck chuckled.

The doorbell rang and Maybeck stood up. Half of him knew who it was.

He opened the door and burst out laughing. "Charlie, did you _run _all the way here?"

If looks could kill, Maybeck would be on the floor, dead, a giant hole where his chest should be. charlene looked _mad_.

"Woah, puppy!" Maybeck put his hands up. "I'm guessing you saw the Youtube video. Viral already!"

Charlene grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him. "You put it on YOUTUBE?! Everyone has seen it! I'm the laughingstock of the DHIs and its ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" she slammed him against the wall, her face a bright red crimson.

"Relax, Char!" he said, going from amused to pure terror.

"I will KILL YOU!" she screamed, her face right in his. His eyes widened.

Charlene's cold, icy, strike-fear-into-your-heart blue eyes melted into sympathetic pools. She couldn't stand it. His big, dark eyes held so much terror and regret.

Thats when they realized their faces were inches apart. Charlene leaned in and gently pushed her lips against his, surprising him. Maybeck, being taller than her, lifted her up from the waist. Charlene wrapped her legs around his stomach.

As they kissed, Maybeck let a small moan escape through his lips accidently.

"Uh... what?" Philby whispered. Unknown to Charlene and Maybeck, the Keepers walked in while they were arguing to tell Maybeck that they were meeting at the Frozen Marble.

"Weren't they just...fighting?" Jess asked. Willa nodded.

"Love is weird like that."

"Okay, OKAY! Let's keep our FACES to OURSELVES!" Jess screamed at them.

Maybeck and Charlene screamed, Charlie slipping out of Maybeck's arms and crumpling to the floor.

"OW! IDIOT!" she yelled, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"It's not my fault!" Maybeck yelled back.

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Charlene screamed.

"My fault? _MY _FAULT?!" Maybeck raised a fist, looking ready to punch her.

"YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" Charlene screamed.

"I know THAT! I was planning on hitting YOU!" Maybeck grabbed her by the shirt colllar and yanked her off the floor.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Charlene's voice got cut off by the two of them arguing.

"What?" Amanda gasped.

The Keepers shook their heads and walked out of the Crazy Glaze. They could just text their friends.

"Who would have thought? Charlene and Maybeck?" Willa said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. But in retrospect, it was obvious."

* * *

**Maybe I'll do a Malibog later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is 9/11's 11th anniversary.**

**11 years ago America went through this tradgedy. Google it if you don't understand.**

**The main character in this oneshot/tribute to 9/11 is Maybeck.**

**Not because I like him more.**

**Well, maybe.**

**But just because I thought he would be the best character to portray the hero in this.**

**So...enjoy.**

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I adjusted my army hat and walked into the buisness building. People saluted to me, out of respect. I nodded, keeping my "important, serious Lieutenant face" on.

"Hello, Lieutenant Maybeck," a man in a suit said as I passed. I raised my hand in an official-looking greeting.

A "Remember 9/11" poster hung up in the hallway. Today was the anniversary of 9/11. I shook my head sadly. It was such a tragedy.

I walked on, until I finally reached the top floor of the tall building. I tilted my hat politely to people who walked by.

My phone vibrated.

**Charlene: Hey hun. wat time r u planned to arrive?**

I smiled at my wife's text.

**Maybeck: im in chicago now, in trade center (**in this story, there is a new Trade Center)

**Charlene: ok. im looking forward to ur visit.**

It's true. I was visiting from the military to see my wife again, who moved to Chicago.

I heard a loud boom, like an explosion. A tiny bit of gravel from the ceiling harmlessly fell onto my shoulder. I looked up, surprised.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I was shaking. Willa held me close, sitting on the couch in my new home.

"A plane has hit the new World Trade Center in Chicago, Illinois. Is it just a coincidence that the plane struck on the anniversary of 9/11, or are we under a terrorist attack _again_? More reports soon to come," the reporter on my T.V. said.

"W-Willa!" I whimpered. "M-Maybeck's in there!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetie," Willa comforted.

A loud explosion came from the T.V. as another plane came into view, hitting into the side of the World Trade Center.

"MAYBECK!" I screamed as more smoke rose from the tower.

"Relax, Charlie," Willa whispered, handing me a tissue.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

This cannot be a coincidence. "EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled, using my "important, serious Lieutenant voice." The office people stood up and started to run out of the door. Another explosion sounded, and the ground beneath me started shaking. I grabbed on to a table to keep myself stabilized.

I started to run after the office people just as the ceiling caved in. I fell to my knees and felt around for the wall, coughing. Dust and debris were everywhere, and I was breathing it in. I stood up and stumbled out of the destroyed room, choking.

"HELP!" I heard a small voice yell. I turned around and saw a young woman underneath a pile of pieces of the ceiling. I ran back and pushed them off her. I held out my hand to help her up. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and started to lead her out of the room.

"We need to go down the stairs, the elevator's not safe," I said. the woman coughed and nodded, to weak to reply. I pushed open the door to the stairs, lifted the woman up bridal-style, and started sprinting, skipping every two stairs.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

I pulled Willa closer to me, my tears staining her shirt. "I-It happened t-too fast!"

"I know, honey, relax," Willa whispered, running her fingers through my hair.

I clung to her sleeve, crying and shaking like a little kid.

I sniffled as another plane on screen came into view.

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

I bust through the lobby doors and handed the woman off to someone else before turning back to the door.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Willa! Look, there he is! He's okay!" I screamed as another camera panned over to the front entrance. Maybeck ran out, carrying someone. He handed to woman to some else and turned to the door.

"What is he doing?" I asked, my voice high.

Maybeck sprinted back into the building.

"WHAT IS THAT MANIAC DOING?!"

* * *

**Maybeck POV**

**"** LIEUTENANT! What are you doing?!" I heard someone call out.

I ignored them and charged back into the Trade Center. A group of ash-covered people emerged from thee smoke.

"Quick, outside!" I pointed them towards the door before running past them and back up the stairs.

"Is anyone else here?!" I yelled once I got to the next floor.

Coughing came from the corner, and I turned around. There was an unconscious man on the ground. I lifted him onto my back and yelled again, scanning for anyone else. When I found no one, I carried the man out the door and laid him on one of the gurnies outside.

* * *

**Charlene POV**

"Willa, he's back!" I cheered, pointing at the screen again.

"I think he's going back to help people," Willa said.

"Ohhhhh," I nodded, understanding. Maybeck fell at a loud explosion, but picked himself back up and trudged back into the tower. I stood up, my face red and tearstained.

"That's it. I'm going!" I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and grabbed my sneakers.

"Nooooo!" Willa held her arm out to stop me.

"I'm going Willa! and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I grabbed my keys and marched down to my car. Willa groaned and hopped in after me.

* * *

**Maybeck**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. The building shook. I looked up, and just then, the lightbulb decided to explode. I got on my knees and covered as much as I could with my arms as broken glass rained down on me. I bit my lip, feeling shards digging into my back. When the glass stopped falling, I stood up and took off my shirt. I started to wipe the shards off when a scream rang through my ears. I dropped my shirt and ran to the scream. Another man was on the floor, bloody and covered with debris.

I helped him up. "Can you walk, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I'm fine now," the man nodded. He reached for the elevator button before I stopped him.

"You will need to go down the stairs. The elevator is too dangerous," I explained, and the elderly man nodded. I led him out the door as a scream ran through the crowd. I turned and look up. The building was falling.

"Quick, RUN!" I screamed, pointing down the street. The crowd started sprinting away.

"MAYBECK!" I heard someone scream. I saw Charlie and Willa. What are they doing here?

"RUN!" I yelled at them, and Willa grabbed Charlie's arm.

"No! MAYBECK!" Charlie screamed. I pointed, glaring at them, and Willa yanked her away, down the street. I looked around for anyone else to come out of the toppling building. A large ball of flaming metal fell in front of me, and my eyes widened. I took a step back, but another landed right behind me. I coughed through the smoke.

I lifted my arm and covered my mouth with my sleeve and walked through the black smoke, now unable to see things 10 feet away from me.

"AUGH!" I grunted as something landed on me. I pushed it off and sat up, rubbing my head, the screams still loud and clear.

"IS ANYONE HERE?!" I yelled into the smoke. A couple men ran up to me, but my vision blurred.

I fainted.

* * *

**Charlene POv**

****"No Maybeck no Maybeck no Maybeck NO!" I muttered as firefighters pulled an African American soldier through the smoke.

I followed them to the ambulances as they laid Maybeck down. "Maybeck, wake UP!" I whimpered, grabbing his hand.

I buried my head into his uncovered chest. A long, red mark ran down his shirtless torso. I sniffled.

"Shhh, it's okay, Charlie. Everything will be okay," Willa said, walking up to me.

"C-Charlie...?" a weak voice whispered. I raised my head, my eyes meeting up with Maybeck's big, dark ones.

"Maybeck?" I gasped.

Maybeck's lips pulled into a smirk. "Hey..."

"MAYBECK!" I hugged him close to me, my tears running down his back.

Willa covered her hand with her mouth, holding back tears.

"We will need to bring him to the hospital. He is in critical condition," the men said before shutting the door. Maybeck smiled and waved at me.

I looked back at the building.

_Damn terrorists._

__"He's okay," Willa whispered, taking my hand. I blinked back tears.

A large smile grew across my face.

"He's okay," I replied.

* * *

**May have not been my best work, but I really just wanted to do a tribute to 9/11.**

**I have so much to thank God for. My Uncle was in the World Trade Center during 9/11, and he survived.**

**Remember the families and victims.**

**Remember the brave heroes of 9/11.**

**God Bless America.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**BOOM!**

**Wow...totally lost the seriousness there...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whilby, y'all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Willa POV**

"Willa?" a British/Australian accent gasped behind me. I spun around. The accent, the fiery red hair...its obviously Philby.

"Philby!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What, do I not have a right to get food?" I rolled my eyes. We were, indeed, in a line for McDonalds.

"No, I don't mean that!" Philby said.

"Phil, chill! I'm kidding!" I laughed. We stood in silence, and soon it was our turn.

"Medium fries and a small fountain drink, please," we said at the same time. I turned to stare at him, and we burst out laughing.

The person behind the counter chuckled. "Young love. Always so cute," they said.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend!" I said, a little quickly. Was that a look of disappointment on his face?

"Oops, sorry," the woman said, turning to get our food.

"Wow. Can you believe it? Us, dating?!" Philby shook his head, laughing. I laughed along with him, thinking of the ridiculous idea of us dating.

Philby grabbed are tray and we found a table with two seats. I grabbed my cup, and we walked to the soda machine.

I reached to touch my finger on the Coke button, and Philby did the same. Our fingers brushed, and I looked up. He was staring at me.

I blushed and looked down, taking my finger away. "You can go first," I whispered.

"No, no! Ladies first!" he bowed mockingly moving his arms like a young gentleman. I curtsied, laughing.

"Why thank you!" I said, filling my cup with Coke.

"Your welcome, milady!" he bowed again, before filling his cup. He held out his arm, and I placed my hand on the crook of his elbow. Who cares if people looked at us weirdly? I was with Philby!

He led me to my chair, and pulled it out, motioning for me to sit. I giggled and sat down, placing my hands in my lap. He pushed in my chair before sitting down himself. I raised my Coke to my lips, raising my pinkie. Philby held out his cup, and we clinked.

"To Willa, being the best princess in McDonalds," he said.

"To Philby, the best Prince in Florida!" I laughed. He chuckled and took a sip.

We walked out, laughing. I turned and curtsied to Philby.

"May I offer my princess a ride to her humble castle?" he asked, holding out his arm again. I placed my hand on his elbow, again.

"Why of course, Prince Philby!" I laughed.

He led me to his car.

"Why, what a fine carriage you have there," I said as he opened the door for me. I slid into the seat and he closed the door, getting into the drivers seat.

He started the engine. "These old horses are old and weak, but they can pull this carriage pretty well, Princess Willa," he said.

The car rumbled, and started down the rode. I rolled down the window and lifted my chin, letting the wind blow my hair back.

Finally, Philby pulled up to my house. I stepped out, and he walked me to the door. To was over to fast.

"Willa, can I ask you something?" Philby asked. His eyes shone with seriousness.

I nodded, entranced.

He took my hand.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Wills. And the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew your beauty cannot compare! You had me enchanted the first time we spoke. then I knew. I knew Willa Angelo was perfect. And, if I may ask, I would like to go a date with you. A real date, not an unexpected meeting. Willa Angelo..." he got on one knee, rubbing my hand against his cheek. "...will you do the honor of making me the happiest boy in the world? Will you, Willa, go on a date with me?"

I gasped. I could feel a single, hot tear run down my cheek and drip from my upper lip to the ground. Philby noticed.

"I'm sorry, Willa. I shouldn't have," he stood up, turning away. "I'm sorry."

"Philby! NO!" I grabbed his arm and spun him around. His eyes widened.

"That wasn't a sad tear, Philby. Of course I would go out with you," I smiled, still holding his arm. His face lit up.

I watched from my bedroom window as Philby's car backed out of our drive way. I smiled slightly, licking the french fry grease off of my fingers.

My perfect prince rode away in his carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maybeck's Broken Heart**

"And this, Terry, is your new home!" Jelly said, entering the boy's bedroom. A young boy, Terrance Maybeck, held her hand, shaking slightly. His eyes were opened wide, his face tear stained. Poor, scared little boy.

"I d-don't want to b-be here," he whispered. Jelly rubbed his back gently.

"I know sweetie. I will go get your bags." With that, Jelly excited the room.

A frightened Maybeck walked around his new room. "I don't want to be here," he whispered to himself, running a hand along the bed.

It all happened so quickly. One day, Terry was just a normal kid, a mom, a dad, a nice, big house. The next day, all gone. A couple big, scary men came to him, put him in a car, and took him to his Aunt's house.

"Mommy..." he whimpered, looking out the window. "Daddy..."

His parents...gone. Disappeared. Dead.

Terry Maybeck was a naive little child. He believed nothing bad happened in the world, it was just was in stories. Then his parents died, and his world changed.

Now he knows reality. Nothing was perfect. Things were never happy. The world may seem perfectly fine at first, but then it comes back to smack you in the face.

_I hate the world _he thought angrily, punching the pillow. He buried his face into the bed, smelling the unfamiliar scent, quite different from his old bed. He brought the blanket over his head, but he didn't cry. He couldn't.

He sniffed and raised his head. The smell of something...clay...filled his nostrils.

"What?" he muttered to himself, standing up. He stepped into the store, with a large sign that said "Closed."

"What's this?" Maybeck asked, picking up a plastic bag. In it was a big block of grey...stuff. Clay.

He poked his finger into it, letting it sink in. The stuff molded around his finger, keeping it's shape as he pulled it out. He giggled slightly, sticking his finger in another part. He took a handful of clay and dropped it onto the table. He sat down, his feet dangling above the ground.

He bit on his bottom lip, tasting salty blood. He pressed down on the clay ball, forming shapes. He laughed to himself.

Then all his rage came out. He growled, smacking his hand against the clay. He pulled and pushed, the hot tears he has been holding in finally spilling out, falling onto his little piece of clay. The clay started to take shape, and he put more muscle into his artwork.

Jelly smiled from a cracked door, before slowly closing it.

"I...hate...EVERYTHING!" little Maybeck yelled, grunting as he worked. The clay started to take shape... a heart. Girly, I know. But a heart.

Maybeck held up his little heart, the last of his tears falling. He was done.

He walked over to the window and laid it down for it to dry in the sunlight, since he was so young, he didn't know the proper way. He curled up next to the window, his little body suddenly very tired. He yawned, and his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" a small, British voice asked. Maybeck opened his eyes. A young boy, about his age, with red, fiery hair and big eyes stared at him. Maybeck yawned and nodded. And looked at the clock. If only he knew how to read time. He wished he knew how long he was asleep...

The little boy held out his hand. "My name's Dell. But call me Philby."

Maybeck smiled and took the boys hand, and Philby helped him up. "I'm-" he stopped, about to say Terry. _I need a cooler name... _he thought.

"Well, my name IS Terry, but you can call me Maybeck. Or Donnie!" he said.

"Dell! We have to go, sweetie!" a bright haired woman, Philby's mother, yelled. Philby looked back at her and smiled.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Donnie?" he asked Maybeck. Maybeck smiled, liking the sound of that name.

"Defiantly!" little Donnie nodded eagerly. _Maybe this place isn't too bad after all!_

* * *

Maybeck, 15 years old, held the little heart in his hand. One long crack went town it's center, not deep enough to break it in half. But still there.

Memories flooded through Maybeck's head. A tear fell from his eye, falling and seeping into the heart's crack. He hugged it close to his chest, now sobbing. Of course, he would never let anyone see!

"Mom...Dad..." he whispered, wiping his eyes. The small, pathetic piece of cracked clay in his hands, his first piece of artwork ever, was his only company in his small room. He rubbed the heart gently. The imperfect, broken heart, never to be fixed.

Just like his real heart.

Maybeck felt the heart was the ONLY thing that understood him. The only thing that has seen him cry. The only thing that has shared the painful memories of his dark childhood. Not even the Keepers knew about his feelings. His tears. His broken heart.

Maybeck's broken heart.

He sniffed gently. Ever since he created the small heart, he has been attempting to do more artwork, his talent growing. He went from pathetic little hearts to amazing masterpieces.

_If my parents never died, I would have never started to do art. I wouldn't have the Crazy Glaze. I wouldn't have the Keepers. I wouldn't have Wayne, or the characters, or the OTs, or Aunt Jelly, or this clay heart! _he realized.

"TERRY! Your break is over!" Jelly called. He sighed and placed the heart back into the secret door, standing up. He closed it gently, and looked out the window.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," he whispered. Because of his parent's death, he was here. Where he belong. Their death was sad, yes. And Maybeck would most likely shed more tears along the way. But he was thankful, for now he had everything he wanted. Everything he needed. "Thank you."

"TERRY!" Jelly called again. He chuckled to himself and headed to the Crazy Glaze. His shift was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**After the first kiss oneshots, I was like WHAT THE HECK! (but I didn't use heck) WHY NOT MAKE ONE JUST LIKE THAT BUT WITH A DIFFERENT THING INSTEAD! Not like Imma tell YOU though...it's a surprise...**

**Famanda**

**Whilby**

**CHARBECK!**

* * *

**Famanda**

Finn stood up on the float, waving at the crowds with the rest of the DHIs. The crowd's cheers filled my ears as the parade moved by. Finn winked at me, and I waved. He held out his hand and a handler handed him a microphone. He smiled and raised it to his face, and the music faded.

"If I can please call Amanda Lockheart up," he said, his voice loud.

What? I stood there in awe.

"GO, YOU DORK!" Jess shoved me, and I, trembling, walked over to the float. Willa and Maybeck held out their hands and helped me up, moving me next to Finn. I looked at my boyfriend.

"What is this about?" I whispered. He just smiled before turning back to the audience.

"As you all know, this is my girlfriend, Amanda," he announced. My face turned red, the crowd was silent. Finn turned to me, reached in his pocket and got down to one knee. The crowd drew in a breath, and my hand flew up to my heart. _He wasn't! He ISN'T!_

"Amanda, you are my one and only love. You will forever be in my heart. Will you do me the honor of...will you do me the honor of becoming Amanda Whitman? Will you, Amanda, marry me?"

The ring flashed in the moonlight, and the crowd whooped. As the sound finally died down, I found the words stuck in my throat. A single tear dripped from my eye onto the ring. I nodded.

"Yes. I will marry you!"

The crowd screamed, and Finn stood up, lifting my off the ground and kissing me. I giggled through the kiss, feeling my feet touch the ground again. As we pulled away, Finn lifted my hand and slid the ring onto my finger.

* * *

**Whilby**

"PHILBY!" I screamed, pulling him out of the way as a fireball hurled past him.

"KEEP RUNNING! DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" he yelled, pulling me along. He and I slid behind a wall and held our breath.

Maleficent ran past, continuing on. She didn't see us! I sighed with relief, leaning against the wall.

"Are you injured?" Philby whispered, gently kissing my cheek. I shook my head, panting, my chest rising and falling quickly.

"No...you?"

"Nope."

He hugged me, obviously scared that Maleficent was going to come back. I buried my head into the crook between his jawbone and shoulder.

"Willa? Can I ask you something?"

I looked up and nodded. "Anything, Philby."

He blushed. "This may be the worse time to ask, but I think I would chicken out any other time." He played with something in his pocket.

I raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"Well...you see...I really like you, Willa...actually, I love you."

I blushed. He has said it so many times before. But never with THIS much passion.

"And, well, Wills...I decided...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best, most wonderful girl in the entire world, and no one, NO ONE, can compare to you. Willa...will you marry me?" his voice dropped to a whisper, finally pulling the thing out of his pocket. A box. With a ring inside.

I smiled a waver-y, shaky smile. "Oh Philby!"

He turned away. "I understand-"

"OF COURSE!" I interrupted, pulling him into a hug.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Maleficent screamed, her face dark in the shadows. She raised her hand, producing another fireball.

Philby looked at me. "Run?"

I nodded. "Run."

* * *

**Now...CHARBECK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

**Kay, here we go.**

I pulled Maybeck into yet another hug. "Don't go, Donnie," I whimpered.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. You know I need to," he whispered into my hair. I looked up at him, and he smiled his usual smirky smile. His quirky smile. The smile that I SOMEHOW managed to fall in love with.

"You can't leave me," I said, tilting his hat up so I can see his eyes.

"It's an honor to serve our country, Char," he took my hand and brought it to his cheek.

The tears threatened to pour out, but I blinked them away. "Maybeck, what if you don't come back?"

"I will come back. I promise," he whispered.

"YOU CAN'T PROMISE THAT! YOU THINK YOU ARE INVINCIBLE! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO THERE AND JUST WALTZ BACK ALL FINE AND DANDY BUT YOU JUST CAN'T! YOU ARE VULNERABLE! YOU CAN'T JUST GO ALL CLEAR ANYMORE! THIS ISN'T CROSSING OVER INTO DISNEY! THIS IS THE ARMY! YOU CAN'T PROMISE YOU WILL COME BACK, DONNIE!" I screamed. He took a step back, eyes wide. Oops.

I dropped my chin to my chest. "Don't go. Please."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm going, Charlie," he whispered. I knew it. I knew I couldn't change his mind. But it was worth a shot.

"I love you, Maybeck," I gasped, trying not to cry.

"You are right, Char. I can't promise that I will come back. I can't promise I will survive this."

"Don't talk like tha-"

"No. I can't. But you know what I can promise?" he leaned in, his face so close to mine, and whispered "I promise I will always love you. Always. And if I _do _manage to return, I know the first person I want to see."

I blushed and giggled girl-ish-ly.

"I want to see my wife. Charlene, will you marry me?" he got down on one knee, taking my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "You are as cheesy as they come Donnie. You're a dork. But yes, I will marry you.

He kissed me gently before standing up and turning to the bus. As we walked away, I blinked my tears back. He stopped, one foot on the steps, turning his head to look at me. "Goodbye, Charlie."

He boarded the bus, and I put a hand to my heart. As the bus sped away, I finally allowed my hot tears to flow from my eyes, down my cheeks, and off my nose and chin. The bus disappeared into the horizon, and I turned around, facing my home.

"Goodbye, Maybeck."

* * *

**For those who didn't figure it out, it was proposals. But I think everyone figured that out...**

**I'm sorry, Maylene/Charbeck was a little more dramatic then I'm used to...**

**Lately, I've been in a dramatic, it's weird.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, guys, I know I told you guys what stories I'm planning to update in Princess and the Pauper and the Witch, but I just got this idea, please don't hat me for this.**

**I call this oneshot: COUPLES THAT WOULD NEVER EVER HAPPEN!**

* * *

**Maybeck + Amanda**

"Tonight has been so boring," Amanda groaned. Maybeck and Amanda were on duty tonight.

"We have a couple more hours. We can make it," Maybeck said.

"I'm so tireddddd! I was on duty last night, and the night before and the night before and-"

"I GET IT! YOU HAVE A LOT OF DUTY!" Maybeck interrupted.

There was a silence, and we stared at each other for a second. At the same time, they burst out laughing.

"A lot of duty?!" Amanda choked between laughs. "You really need to work on your wording!"

Soon, their laughter died down. Maybeck sighed, before looking back at Amanda. She bit her lip, holding back a giggle. He just realized how cute she looked when she did that.

"You and Finn aren't dating, are you?" Maybeck asked her. Amanda looked surprised.

"WHAT? No!"

"Good," he said simply, wrapping his arm around her waist and smacking his lips against hers. Amanda gasped, before melting into the kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he rubbed her back.

They pulled away, gasping for breath. Amanda smiled.

"You're not a bad kisser, Donnie," she muttered, running her pointer finger across his lips.

"So I made the cut?" he smirked. Amanda pursed her lips.

"Hmmm, I dunno...I might have to get another sample."

"Why have a sample when you can have the whole thing?" Maybeck chuckled, pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

**Okay, that was painful. C'mon, Abs, take deep breaths. You can do this.**

**Okay. Relax. Finn+Willa**

"Thanks for helping me with homework, Wills," Finn said, standing on Willa's porch.

She twirled her hair shyly, smiling. "No problem, Finn. It was my pleasure."

Finn's heart leaped. He loved the way she smiled. "You didn't mind?"

"Oh, no!" she interjected. "I didn't mind at _all_." Okay, that sounded obvious. Stupid Willa! Stupid! She mentally punched herself.

Finn laughed. "I really like spending time with you, Wills."

**Okay, hold on. I need a break. I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS!**

"Y-You do?" WILLA! STOP STUTTERING!

Finn chuckled. She's so cute when she stutters. **You can get through this Abby! Just keep swimmin', just keep swimmin'!**

"Wills, can I tell you something?" his voice turned serious. He called her WILLS!

She nodded. "Anything, Finn."

"I-I-I...like you, Willa."

"I like you too! We are such good friends!" Aw, really, Willa? He probably feels bad now!

"No, I mean, I like you. You are sweet, kind, smart, and everything a perfect girl needs. Willa, will you go out with me?"

Willa smiled. "Of course, Finn."

* * *

**You guys don't know how hard this is for me to write. Okay, Philby and Jess now. Charlene's the loner in this one. Please don't kill me, guys, you don't know how much writing this is killing me right now. This is a slow and painful death.**

"How long does this need to be a secret, Philby?" Jess asked as they walked home from the restaurant.

"We can't tell! Willa would be crushed!"

"She can go with Finn, Philby! Our relationship should be known! It's so annoying to keep it a secret!"

"Jess, sweetie, you know we can't tell them," Philby whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Jess took his hand in hers.

"I just love you, Philby, and I want the world to know that."

"I love you too, Jess!"

Jess stopped walking and turned to him, her eyes tearing up. "Do you, Philby? If you really did love me, you wouldn't be afraid to be seen with me!"

"I'm not afraid to be seen with you!"

"Oh, REALLY? Then why can't any body know?"

"I don't want to hurt their feelings!"

"If you were embarrassed by me, why haven't we broken up?"

"I'm not embarrassed by you, Jess!"

"Really?" the tears were now pouring down her cheeks and falling onto the sidewalk. "I don't believe you! I-"

Philby cut her of by kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

As they pulled away, Philby smiled. "Am I forgiven now?"

Jess smiled. "You're forgiven."

* * *

**I AM DEAD! Do you know how much it killed me to write these? That's why they're so short and bad. Because they would NEVER END UP TOGETHER!**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**'CAUSE I'M ALREADY DEAD!**


	12. Author's Note

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

**I just got pulled out of school, and I managed to snag a few seconds on the computer.**

**Who can guess why I got pulled out of school?**

**If you guess because today's the day I leave for Disney World, then you are CORRECT!**

**CONGRATS!**

**I'm so excited! I'll tell y'all about it when I get back.**

**Unless I can find a way to write from there...**

**hmmm...**

**Unless that happens, then it's GOODBYE FOR NOW!**

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**BYE, Y'ALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have decided to make Maybeck's Broken Heart a Three-Part special.**

**This one probably won't be the best, but trust me, the last on will be EPIC!**

**Kay, we go.**

* * *

"Later, girls," Maybeck winked and walked away. He could still hear their giggles.

"Maybeck is sooooo hot!" one whispered. He smirked.

"Mission accomplished," he muttered to himself.

Well. Time to go. Maybeck walked out of school, his backpack feeling a little heavier than usual. He bent down and opened up the bag. There it was.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, pulling out a sad, pathetic little piece of clay.

You guessed correctly folks. It's THE heart.

"HEY TERRANCE!" some one yelled. Maybeck quickly shoved the heart back into his bag.

"Yo, I told you not to call me that, Eric!" he hissed.

"What's wrong, TERRANCE? You don't want our GIRLFRIENDS to hear your real name?" one of Eric's 'friends', Allan, laughed. Maybeck looked away quickly.

"You saw?"

"We saw you flirting up a STORM!" Eric growled.

"You really think they would LIKE you?" Kevin asked.

Maybeck shrugged. "It was your girlfriend who said I was hot, Kevin."

Kevin's face fell. Eric grabbed Maybeck by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall. "Don't EVER talk to the girls AGAIN, you get that TERRANCE?"

"I didn't mean to start flirting with them, I swear!" Maybeck chuckled. "It's just my endless attraction."

"SHUT UP!" Eric yelled, punching Maybeck square in the nose.

"AUGH!" Maybeck covered his nose, blood seeping out of his fingers. "Sick BASTARD!"

"Oh, I'M the bastard?!" Eric laughed.

"Eric, check this out!" Allan yelled, shuffling through Maybeck's bag.

"Hey, that's mine! Back off!" Maybeck yanked him by the collar, making him go flying into the wall.

"What the heck is THIS?!" Eric laughed, pulling out -of course- the clay heart with the crack down the middle. "This is the girliest thing I have ever seen! And my DOG can make stuff better than this! You call yourself an artist?"

"Hand it over, Eric!" Maybeck's fists were shaking, he was trying to hold back.

Eric bounced the heart a little in his hands. "Hmmm, I don't know, what do you think, KEVIN?" He tossed the heart over to Kevin.

Maybeck reached out to catch it, but Kevin got to it faster. He held it between his thumb and pointer finger like it was a piece of garbage. "Seems gross to me. Allan?" He threw it over to him.

Allan caught it. "Useless. Only good for a nice game of monkey in the middle, isn't that right, Terrance?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Maybeck charged at Allan, no longer being able to hold it in. Allan's smug look disappeared, changing into a look of pure terror. Quickly acting, he put his hands in front of his face defensively, making the heart go flying. Maybeck skidded to a stop and watched as the heart flew through the air, almost in slow motion.

"Oh..." Eric gasped as the heart landed in front of him...and shattered.

"AUGH!" he stepped back, trying to stay away from the flying pieces of stale clay. "Ow!" a long cut ran down his arm. "Look what you did, Terrance!"

Terrance -cough- _Maybeck _wasn't listening. He fell to his knees, scooping up the tiny pieces, ignoring the sharp parts and getting cuts all over his hands. "Beyond repair..." he muttered.

Eric smirked. "Such a shame such TRASH had to go to waste."

Laughing, the trio strutted away, Eric stomping on the leftover pieces before walking away.

Maybeck just crouched there, frozen. He blinked, trying not to cry. Echoes of his parents screams ran through his mind. He closed his eyes and sniffed.

"No..."

_"MAYBECK!"_

__"Get out of my head..."

_"Run! NOW!"_

__"Please..."

_"LEAVE US, just GO!"_

Maybeck covered his ears, sobbing now. The feelings, all bottled up inside the heart were set free. This can't be happening.

"Mom, dad!" he whimpered.

"Maybeck?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Maybeck..."

"GO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"MAYBECK FOR PETE'S SAKE LOOK UP! I'M NOT IN YOUR HEAD!"

Maybeck looked up. "Oh god. Philby."

Philby kneeled next to Maybeck. "What's wrong?"

Maybeck shook his head. "Nothing."

"Maybeck, what's in your hand?" Philby cupped Maybeck's hands in his own.

Maybeck sniffed. "The heart."

Philby blinked. "What hea- oh god. Maybeck, is this that little clay heart you were sleeping next to?"

"You remember that? That was forever ago!"

"I forgot about it until now! YOU were that Maybeck! How could I have FORGOTTEN you?!"

Since that fateful day Maybeck went to the Crazy Glaze for the first time, created the clay heart, and met Philby, he forgot about the redhaired boy that woke him up. They never met each other again. Until they re-met, as Kingdom Keepers. Of course, they have already forgotten by then, and they never realized until now...

"Not one word to the others, about this, okay?" Maybeck whispered.

Philby handed him a tissue and nodded. "Not one. Hey, want to go get some ice cream?"

Maybeck looked down at the clay shatterings. there was no more of his parents screaming in his ears. He nodded slowly. "That would be great."

The two friends walked off, talking and laughing, leaving behind them small, forgotten pieces of clay.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMGOMGOMG!**

**The final final FINAL oneshot of Maybeck's Broken Heart Trilogy! **

**OMG!**

_**OMG!**_

**And guess WHAT! I finished THE SIXTH BOOK!**

**Oh GOD! I DIED!**

**But I can't rant about it, in case some of y'all didn't finish or even START IT YET!**

**So hurry up and read it, or I'll kill you...**

**Alright, let's get started!**

* * *

**The Corner of Burberry Lane**

"Terry?" a sweet voice called out.

Maybeck raised his head. The little boy couldn't be more than 5 or 6, with darling dark eyes and an adorable smile.

"Mommy?" he yelled. **(OMG! MOMMY! LITTLE MAYBECK! SQWEEEEE!)**

"Sweety!" a beautiful woman walked into the kitchen, where Maybe sat on top of the table.

"MOMMY!" Terrance Maybeck jumped off the table, running into his mother's arms.

"I missed you while I was at work, Terry," his mom laughed, lifting the boy into her arms and kissing him on the cheek. "Is daddy home yet?"

Maybeck shook his head in the most ADORABLE way a 5 or 6-year-old boy could. "Daddy is still at work."

"Well then, why don't we make some dinner?" his mother let the boy down.

"YUM!" Maybeck waved his arms in the air, and his mom laughed, digging through the cupboards.

"How would you like some grilled cheese sandwiches tonight, honey?" Maybeck's mom asked, pulling out the bread. Maybeck nodded his head, clapping.

"Then you go get us some cheese," his mom said, and Maybeck ran over to the fridge, towering above him.

Maybeck and his parents were as close as three people could possibly get. Both of his parents worked, so Maybeck has gone through thousands of babysitters until they came home and he finally got to spend time with them.

The poor boy was naïve, but that was typical for his age. He thought nothing bad would ever happen to him, that his life will always, always, ALWAYS be this perfect.

Terrance Maybeck was a lonely boy. He had no friends at school, he believed he didn't NEED them. He never interacted with anybody, and everybody thought he was weird, but he didn't mind. He had all he needed right here, in their little house on the corner of Burberry Lane.

Maybeck went up on his tippy toes, reaching over and placing the cheese next to the stove.

"Good job, sweety," his mother smiled proudly down at him, making Maybeck's little heart leap with pride.

"I smell something cooking!" a jolly voice yelled as the front door slammed shut.

"DADDY!" Maybeck let his father spin him in the air and set him down gently.

"What are cookin' tonight, squirt?" his dad winked.

"GRILLED CHEESE!" he cheered.

"Hey, honey?" his mom tilted her head to the door leading out of the kitchen before looking back at Maybeck. "You keep an eye on the grilled cheese, will you?"

Maybeck nodded. Most parents would think that it is irresponsible to leave a young boy with the stove, but Maybeck was used to it, he cooks for himself a lot.

_"Sweety, I got another call from Terry's teacher," his mother whispered, now in the hallway._ _"They were doing a partner worksheet, but instead he ripped it up and asked to go to the bathroom."_

_His father sighed, rubbing his shiny, dark bald head. "Not again. Overreacting in class. What does he have against people?"_

_"Honey, he's an outcast! He won't communicate with any of his classmates. I'm worried."_

Maybeck stood up on a chair, pressing down on the sandwich with a spatula. This is going was to slow!

Maybeck has used the stove before, but he was still only a boy. He turned the stove up, the fire going from blue to orange, licking at the bottom of a pan.

Suddenly, the sandwich burst into flames, scaring the boy and knocking him off the chair. He fell to the ground, skinning his knee.

The flame grew, reaching up to the ceiling. A normal boy would have screamed, but Maybeck's voice got lost, and he just at there, his mouth moving with no words coming out. He wanted to rush to his parents, tell them, throw stuff, freak out, and have his parents save the day, ending this catastrophe by embracing him, both of them, and their loves would go back to normal.

Instead, Maybeck found himself being the coward he was, unable to move, or speak, as the flame hit a lightbulb, causing it to explode. Finally, Maybeck was able to speak when glass shards flew straight at him, slicing him all over his body. The door swung open, and his father and mother ran in. His mom scooped him up in her arms as his dad lunged for the phone to call 911. His choked out their address and situation before tossing the phone over his shoulder.

"Outside, now!" he yelled, as the ceiling creaked, threatening to collapse. Maybeck clutched the back of his mother's shirt as she ran to the door. A chunk of the ceiling fell in front of the door, blocking it. The flames moved up the door, spreading throughout the walls, causing more lightbulbs to shatter.

Maybeck started to let tears flow down his face as blood dropped down, falling onto their carpet like paint splatters. His mom looked down at the boy in her arms, the tears mixing with the blood on her face. It was late at night, and the only light came from the flame, not comforting like a candle's flame, but scary.

"We need to escape through a window," his father said, keeping on a brave face, a shard of glass tuck in his bald head, blood dripping into his eye.

"The walls down here are covered with flames!" his mother said.

"UPSTAIRS!" his father spun around, leading his family up the stairs.

His mother collapsed, landing on her hands and knees, half way up the stairs. "MOMMY! Maybeck screamed, and his father turned around. His mother coughed, choking on the smoke.

"Sweety, we need to continue," his father said, throwing her arm over her shoulder and helping her up.

"Go...without...me..." she whispered weakly. "Save...Maybeck..."

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Maybeck's father yelled, dragging her up the rest of the stairs. Through the hole that was in the ceiling lead to the floor of the second floor, the flames starting to flicker through.

His father pushed the window open, the sound of sirens coming in. "The firemen are coming!"

"We can't wait for them!" his mother yelled. "We need to jump!"

"There's no way we can survive that jump!" His father yelled back.

Maybeck whimpered as the fire started to spread throughout the room. His life was PERFECT! All at once, his perfect life was shattered. By a SANDWICH!

That's when a loud CRACK snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down, seeing a long crack running along the floor. It separated him from his parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" he yelled, one hand on the window pane.

His father grabbed both of his mother's hands. "Walk across him, as lightly as possible, slowly, okay?" he kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded, her face seeming to have aged a thousand years. Maybeck shook as his mom took one step, then another towards him A loud CREAK stopped her in her tracks.

And the floor gave away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maybeck screamed, his voice scratching, as he let of of the window pane and lunged for his parents. They both fell through the ground, and Maybeck slid to the edge of the hole.

His dad held a death grip on the side of the hole, one hand holding himself up, the other one wrapped around his mother's waist. Sweat beaded down his neck.

"Terry..."

"Daddy!" Maybeck whispered.

His dad slid a little, and Maybeck screamed, grabbing his father's hand and holding it down.

"I love you, Terry," his mom mumbled.

"No, no, NO!" Maybeck shook his head, pushing down harder on his dad's hand. But it still slid.

"Terry...make us proud," his father said, before the floor under his hand crumbled. He closed his eyes and let himself fall.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" he screamed, tears and blood falling down into the flames. He saw one hand raise up from the flame, and he reached out. It was a female's hand. His mom.

His fingers intertwined with hers, before flames started crawling up her arm. Maybeck dropped the hand in fear as it was enveloped by the flame, disappearing from his view.

"KID!" a voice called out, and Maybeck looked up. A big man in a big suit appeared in the window, holding his arms out.

"B-But...mommy and daddy fell!" Maybeck pointed down the hole.

"It will be okay!" the man said. Maybeck felt like he could trust the man, so he toddled over and let the man carry him down a ladder.

"Get him a stretcher!" the man yelled as Maybeck's vision started to blur. He could feel the blood all over his body, and he coughed, his lungs feeling tight. He was laid down gently. People were yelling orders in the background, but he could barely hear.

"How was this started?" one man asked as groups of men ran into the house.

"I was making a grilled cheese..." Maybeck trailed off. _My fault._

One of his little hands raised up to his bleeding cheek, his eyes widening in awe. _My fault. All of this is my fault. The fire, mommy and daddy. Oh, I hope they're okay! _

He thought he heard as people rushed out of the house, someone scream; "NO MORE SURVIVORS!"

He blinked through his wavy vision, seeing them carrying two large lumps, but he was unable to tell what they were.

The stretcher was pushed into a big white van, and a man sat next to him. It was the man who saved him.

"You'll be okay, kid," he comforted, slipping off his mask.

_Just like me, _Maybeck thought, noticing his dark skin. _He looks just like me._

"Are Mommy and daddy okay?" Maybeck whispered weakly. The man looked at him sadly.

"You'll be fine."

_That doesn't answer my question, _Maybeck thought as the world went dark.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._the continuous sound filled his ears, as slowly he became conscious. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a pure white, tiled ceiling.

"Hey sweety," a kind voice said and Maybeck slid his eyes to the right until they came upon a small, thin woman, dressed in white. "I'm Nurse Kary."

Maybeck just stared at her. He was never able to talk to people that easily before, and we wasn't going to start now.

"It's nice to see you're awake," Nurse Kary said, not looking at him as she poured bottles of liquid into other bottles. Still, Maybeck just stared at her, his dark eyes wide, not showing any emotion.

"I think there's someone here to see you," she smiled and opened the door. A mysterious man walked in, with a shiny bald head and a serious face.

"Terrance Maybeck."

Maybeck looked up at him, silent.

"My name is Dan Turner, head of the town's firemen," he said, revealing a badge that meant absolutely nothing to the boy.

Maybeck stared at him, before opening his mouth and finally speaking. "What do you want?"

The man ignored his rudeness. "Do you recall any events from last night?"

Maybeck covered his eyes and memories flowed back into his brain. The screams. The blood. The hand. The fire. Everything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Where's daddy and mommy?" he hissed, glaring at the man.

"Daddy...be nice..." a quiet voice whispered. Dan Turner Head Fireman dude looked down, and Maybeck saw a young girl standing there. She walked over and put both of her hands on the bed.

"So, your that kid that survived the fire?" she asked. Maybeck's eyes melted when they met with hers. Her eyes were as sparkly as the ocean, with the serenity of a puddle yet the coldness of ice, swirled together. Her blonde hair was chopped off neatly at her shoulders.

When Maybeck didn't answer, she continued. "My name's Charlene Turner. That's my daddy."

"Where are my parents?" he asked the girl.

She looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

Dan sighed. "I'm sorry son. From now on, you'll be living with her," he motioned to the door. Maybeck instantly recognized her. His Aunt Jelly. It wasn't her real name.

"I don't want to live with Auntie Jelly," Maybeck said calmly. "I want to live with Daddy and Mommy. Where ARE they?"

"Son, their dead."

The word 'dead' didn't fully develop in the young boy's brain. "So..."

"So you'll won't see them."

"Never again?"

"Nope."

"Never EVER?"

Dan finally let his face melt, looking at the boy sadly. "I'm afraid so."

Maybeck put his head in his hands. "My fault."

"Your fault?" Charlene whispered.

"It's all my fault. Mommy and Daddy are gone because of me." _Because I was a coward._

_NO!_

_I'll make them proud. They wanted me to talk to people. I'll be outgoing. I won't be sad, never ever again._

A picture of blood dripping onto the carpet appeared in his mind.

_I will not cry, I will be happy forever. I'll be friends with everyone. And I won't be anything but happy and funny ever again._

The arm on fire.

_I won't show sadness, I _WON'T_!_

The hole in the floor.

_I will not be a coward! I will be FEARLESS!_

And he eventually forgot about the girl and her father from that hospital. But he never forgot his promise.

* * *

**I have no idea who Charlene's dad is, just sayin'.**

**And, well, that's it. I hope y'all enjoyed it.**


End file.
